Brush
Brush is the tall grassy terrain on a map that provides a champion (or minion/monster) with a form of stealth. Upon entering the brush, a champion immediately (no fade time) becomes invisible to enemy units outside of that particular patch of brush. Note that this stealth acts as a seperate stealth when regarding / . If standing in a brush, you will not be revealed by those stealth detections until the enemy is provided sight within the brush. Gameplay Visually, this effect manifests when your champion's avatar takes on a partially transparent quality. Opposing champions in different patches of brush will not be able to see each other even if they are within normal sight range. Brush, however, will never block your view of an allied champion hiding within. Brush can be used in several ways to create a tactical advantage on the battlefield. First, and perhaps most apparently, one can utilize the brush to set an ambush for an enemy champion, emerging once they have passed by to cut off their escape. Brush can also be used, while fleeing, to break the line of sight and force pursuing champions to guess which direction you have gone. It can also be used to dodge passing minion waves, to hide your champion while he channels recall, or to force a ranged champion too close to melee range to continue their attack. Wards are subject to the same limitations surrounding brush as other units. A ward placed inside a patch of brush can spot enemy units within that patch of brush and also any outside the brush that are within its range. A placed outside of a brush will not be able to see enemies inside. Because of this, it is often preferable to place wards in brush when possible. If an attack skill that is not a skillshot is used while in the brush, the champion using that skill will be revealed for a short time. Your champion will also be revealed when you auto-attack from within a brush. If an ally attacks from a brush, you will also be seen. Brush in and near lanes can be used to find out if the enemy has sight (through wards, spells or stealthed champions) into a particular patch of brush. If you are in the brush, not attacking, and minions begin to attack you, then they have sight into that brush. Brush is subject to line of sight. For example, on Summoner's Rift, opposing units on both ends of the brush at blue buff will not be able to see each other due to the wall. There was a "sweet spot" that could be found by being too close to a wall in the brush. This made you visible, because your Champion was halfway out of the brush. If a ward was placed in these spots, it would not reveal the brush. This has been fixed as of Patch V1.0.0.121. Ways to reveal areas in the Brush There are several ways to reveal an area in brush: * An allied unit moves into the brush. * A placed in the brush will reveal within it for 3 minutes. * A placed in the brush will reveal within it for 3 minutes (including stealthed units). * The summoner spell will reveal brush within its radius. ** Note that the center of effect does not need to be within the brush, unlike with a ward. If any part of Clairvoyance's effect touches the brush, it will be revealed. However, this does not guarantee to reveal the entire brush, as an enemy champion can potentially hide within the brush (such as by an edge), but out of Clairvoyance's radius if it was cast far enough away. Champion Abilities Reveal targeted area * will reveal the area it passes over and within its explosion radius. * grants vision where it is cast for its duration. * will grant vision for an instant when it lands in the brush. * will reveal a small sized area on the point of impact. * grants vision where it is cast until it is detonated. * grants vision along the tips of the spell during casting animation. * will give sight of the targeted area during flight and on landing. * will grant sight within the affected area for its duration. * will grant vision for an instant when it lands in the brush. * will reveal a medium sized area on the point of impact. * will give sight around it, however the radius of vision is very small. * will reveal the whole brush as if a minion walked into it * will reveal brush if it is within its detonation range. * will grant a small area of vision for any section of brush it passes through. * will also grant a small area of vision, but requires multiple Lay Wastes in different locations. * will reveal brush where minion is. * will grant vision where it is cast for its duration. Reveal enemy champions and their immediate surroundings * will reveal all enemy champions even if they are in brush. * will reveal nearby enemy champions who are below half health even if they are in brush (only applicable within radius of effect and will not reveal stealthed champions, however he will receive the speed boost, thus detecting them). Reveal enemies that touch or aggro them within the brush * * * * * * * * Reveal enemy champions when hit by the ability These provide sight of the champion for a set duration and can reveal their allies if they get too close to the revealed champion. * * * and * * * Detect enemy champions with skill shots If a player fires a skill shot into the brush, it won't make them visible even if you hit them. However many of them have a secondary effect or a different sound effect on impact. Here are just a few examples (not a complete list): * and will add stacks to her passive if they hit. * arrows will disappear and not travel their full distance if they hit anything. * disappears before its full distance is travelled if it hits something. * makes a distinctive sound if it hits. * gives her a buff if it hits * makes a splattering sound if it hits, and heals . * makes a distinctive sound if it hits, reduces other cooldowns if it hits and will apply one stack of his innate ability . * makes a distinctive sound if it hits. * makes a distinctive sound if it hits. The target will also gain a which will enable the use of if you are close enough. * makes a distinctive sound if it hits, and increases his . * makes a distinctive sound if it hits. * makes a distinctive sound if it hits. * makes a distinctive sound if it hits, as well as causing a trail to appear. * makes a distinctive sound if it hits. * makes a distinctive sound if it hits. * makes a distinctive sound if it hits. * makes a distinctive sound if it hits. * makes a distinctive sound if it hits. * will apply spell vamp if a target is in brush due to her innate ability . * Any skill shot applying Magic damage will trigger spell vamp if it hits a target in Brush. * will shoot to all enemies near. Pull enemy champions with skill shots * * * Buffs for being in Brush * grants him bonus attack range and his attacks cause him to leap at his target. * grants her 15% extra movement speed for two seconds when in the brush. * adds 2 charges when attacking from the brushes instead of 1. * causes his next basic attack to deal bonus magic damage and slow the target by 35% for 2 seconds. Buff detection by skill proximity * is available if an enemy is within it's range, whether in brush or not. * will be available if an enemy affected by is within range, in brush or not. * will increase in shield strength if it hits an enemy in brush. *Katarina's ultimate will be castable if there's an enemy in a nearby brush. Category:Gameplay elements